Losses
by colonelduckie
Summary: A SAINW fic for when Mikey lost his arm. So you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Donatello had left the Shredder had begun to take over. The streets were filled with more Foot soldiers and Purple Dragons than ever. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo would spend all night trying to stop them. During every fight their enemy grew in power.

The night was dark, darker than usual. Mikey was silent as they jumped from roof top to roof time. Even Mikey could not make light of the events that had unfolded during the past several weeks. The three turtles jumped down from the building they were on, not because they saw the enemy, but because the next building was burnt down earlier that week.

They found themselves surrounded. Leo unsheathed his katanas, Raph drew his sais, and Mikey madly spun his nunchucks above his head. They were outnumbered, nearly ten to one. Mikey stood between his brothers. Leo and Raph took out five Foot soldiers each while Mikey got three.

Mikey was sending Foot soldiers to both Raph and Leo, it was hard for him, usually Donatello was with, but he was not there, Mikey began to doubt he would ever see his purple clad brother again.

Raph grunted as he took out two Foot in one swift motion. They were down to half the foot soldiers. In a flying attack Leo took out three more.

"Little help here," Mikey called out, surrounded by six of remaining Foot soldiers, but before they could reach their brother Leo and Raph had to each take out their three own enemies. There was heart wrenching scream, it was Mikey.

Leo and Raph whipped around, a foot drove a knife into Mikey's left arm, and the withdrew it. Mikey dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Blood pooled under him. Blinded by rage Raph violently beat the Foot down that injured his only remaining younger brother. Leo attempted to go help his brother, but the Foot surrounded him, daring him to cross the line, to help his brother.

Leo grunted and lunged forward. Raph was soon by Leo's side. Swiftly they took out the Foot and they dropped down next to Mikey.

"Mikey!" Leo called turning Mikey over in his arms. Mikey was hardly breathing, he had lost so much blood. The knife cut half way into his arm, it hung limp. Leo took his brother's mask off and tied it around the gash, the orange mask instantly turned red.

Raph placed a hand on Mikey's forehead, "'es burn' up."

"We need to get him to the lair!" Leo shouted lifting Mikey up bridal style, his brother's blood covered left arm against his plastron.

The two brothers raced their last remaining brother home. They lost Donatello, he may not be physically dead, but they lost him. Now they had to arrive home with Mikey half dead and a near severed arm. Leo ran with Mikey to Donatello's old lab and placed him on the table in there. "Raph get Master Splinter!" Leo command. Without a word Raph turned from the room.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried out looking at his son.

Leo was try to keeping pressure on the gash, but it was useless. Mikey was struggling even more to breathe. Raph took over the job of keeping pressure on the gash. Leo began rummaging through Donatello's medical supplies to get something to help Mikey. He finally found an I.V. bag he handed it to Splinter. Next he went to the oxygen machine, he placed the mask over his brother nose and mouth.

Splinter walked around to see Mikey's arm. He closed his eyes and sighed. "We need to amputate, his arm is beyond repair, if we do not he will not survive," he said gravely.

"Ya want ta cut his arm off?" Raph asked.

"Yes, Raphael," Splinter said.

"Sensei," Leo said his voice was hoarse, "how can we do it?"

"Keep pressure on his wound, I will look for supplies to amputate," his voice was grave, "Leonardo, I need you to get me as many cloths as you can find, and boiling water so we can sterilize. Then I need you to bring me one of your katanas." Leo nodded.

"Hang in there buddy," Raph said looking down at his pail brother.

Splinter took a needle that would numb his son's arm. Mikey groaned, "hush, Michelangelo all will be okay."

Leo rushed into the room with an armful of cloths, he placed them on the table and raced back out. Splinter handed Raphael a cloth for him to start to clean the gash.

"Raphael, we need to work quickly when Leonardo gets back," Splinter said tying a tourniquet above the location he was going to amputate; half way between his shoulder and elbow.

Leo rushed back into the room with the boiling water, he drew out a katana and sterilized it. Leo gave a sad smile, he had just sharpened his weapons this morning.

The wound was cleaned, Splinter looked to his eldest son, "Leonardo I would like you to perform the amputation."

"Me? Sensei?" Leo asked.

Splinter nodded, "you have great persuasion, you can do this. Raphael I am going to need your help holding your brother down.

Leo took in a deep breath, he brought blade down and sliced his brother's skin, and into the muscle, he saw the bone. When he was done he dropped his katana to the ground and took a step back and collapsed to the ground. Raph helped Splinter bandage up Mikey's stump.

"Let us bring him to his room," Master Splinter said, "Raphael, Leonardo help bring the oxygen machine and IV."

Raph went over to help Leo stand up before he walked over to Mikey. He picked him up bridle style, he was pale, he had a high fever, he could still die.

It was three days later when Mikey woke up Leo and Raph had kept vigil by their brother's side. Master Splinter went to the dojo to mediate.

Mikey began to moan, "Le...o," Mikey croaked out weakly.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted jumping to his feet. Leo grabbed his brother's remaining hand.

"Wh-ere's….my….arm?" He asked weakly.

Leo brought his hand to his eyes and began to cry.

"Dude!….what's….wrong?" Mikey breathed out, "am...I….dead?"

"Yer not dead you knucklehead," Raph said he could not help but to smile, "Leo 'ere had to amputate yer arm," He tone was suddenly serious.

"Why?" Mikey said trying to sit up, but he found himself too weak.

"A-a f-foot n-nearly c-cut it off," Leo cried, "y-you w-would have d-died…"

Mikey looked over at his brother, "s-sorry….you….had….to….do...that."

"We're just glad you are okay," Leo said finally collecting himself, "we already lost Donnie, I did not want to lose you too," Leo squeezed Mikey's good hand.

"We will get through this," Mikey said weakly.

"Yeah Mikey we will," Leo said.

"Only one problem," Mikey said weakly.

"What is it?" Leo asked urgently.

"Chuck will be lonely," he gave his brother what could have been the last smile that would cross his face.

* * *

**A/N: written for my 100 theme challenge on dA (theme misfortune) **


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two month since Mikey lost his arm. He was have a difficult time adjusting, he was left handed. Mikey so desperately wanted Donnie to come walking in and make him a new arm. Leo and Raph went to Leatherhead and he admitted to them that a new arm was beyond even his skills. Leatherhead did provide a metal ring to use to cover the stump end of Mikey's arm.

Against Splinter's wishes Mikey started to train again. Mikey joining them was like walking on egg shells. Splinter would perform a kata, with two hands. Leo was wield his twin katanas, one in each hand. Raph had his twin sai, one in each hand. Mikey was down to one lone nunchuck.

It was his first time using his weapon since the accident. It felt right in his hand, be was glad to be back traning. Mikey swung his weapon above his head and went to transfer it to his right hand only to have his fly across the room and hit Raph in the head. It took every fiber of his being for Raph not to beat Mikey down to a pulp. Instead his picked up the weapon and handed it wordlessly to Mikey who took it, walked out of the dojo and into his room where he slammed the door shut.

Mikey looked around his room he has spent a better part of the past two months in the room healing. He looked at his desk to the sketch book he loved to draw in- that he would never draw in again. A sharp knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Go way!" Mikey snapped.

Raph did not even flinch at the response one Mikey used a great deal lately. "Mike, we grabin' a slice ya want one?" Raph asked ignoring the comment like Splinter told him to do.

"I said go away!" Mikey yelled.

Raph heard something hit the door. He turned and looked at Leo, "that's not Mikey," he said walking into the kitchen.

Mikey not confided to his bed ill was worst than when he was lying on death's door. He refused to come out of his room for anything. He even made a sign that read 'do not disturb' he used the back of an old picture he drew that was off all four brothers.

Leo knew his brother was not sleeping and he could be even be sure that he was eating all he wanted was to be left alone. Even Klunk was occasionally banished from the room.

"Leo what are we gonna do 'bout Mike?" Raph asked one day after getting the door slammed in his face after giving Mikey a slice of pizza.

Leo sighed, "not bother him. Clearly he wanted to be left alone."

"Leonardo that is no way to talk," Splinter said entering the room, "your brother had been through a great ordeal over the past months." He let the words hang Michelangelo took it the hardest when Donatello left them, and then he lost his arm.

"How can we help someone who does not want to be bothered?" Leo asked.

"We will keep doing what we have been. We cannot treat him any different that what we did before he lost his arm," Splinter explained.

Leo turned his head and looked at Mikey's room. Klunk was curled up asleep in front of the door. Even though be banished her most of the day he would always let her in at night to sleep. Leo came up with and idea since Mikey never wanted to talk. Leo went to his own room took a pen and paper and wrote a note. Leo folded the paper and tucked in into Klunk's collar.

Mikey did not want to tell his family the real reason he locked himself up in his room. He wanted to perfect his skills with his right hand. Once he could do that he would not be needy. He practiced his writing in both English and Japanese and also using his weapon forcing himself not want to move it to his right hand. He also would perform katas, forcing himself not to think about his absent left arm. He also hated how he was off balance on occasion.

Mikey heard Klunk paw at his door. He opened the door just enough for the cat to slip in. "Hey girl," Mikey said stiffly scratching her head. He felt the paper tucked in her collar. One handed he shook the folded note open and read:

_Mikey,_

We are here to help you. You cannot shut us out. When we needed help in the past you were always there for us. Now it is our turn to be there for you. I don't care how, but I just want to know that you read this note.

Your brother,  
Leo

Mikey sighed. He opened his door an walked out to join morning practice.


End file.
